The Legend of Keletria Spherus
by Fatala
Summary: Beyond Aqua Magna and Bara Magna lies another world full of life. Bota Magna has developed into a lush world since the Shattering. Not over looked by the Great Beings it too has developed life that will help shape the future of the Bionicle Universe.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

The Legend of Keletria Spherus

By Fatala

With all the new developments in the Bionicle universe I decided to get rid of my Rai Nui story. No, I didn't trash it completely, merely changed it to suit the new storyline. Instead, welcome to Keletria Spherus! If you read my short Rai Nui intro you should notice some similar names and characters but besides that it has changed for the better. Eventually I do plan to have this story join into the current Bionicle story, maybe not in this current story but in the future.

Of course with a fresh start there will me some things that need to be explained to help everyone understand the story. New terms for races, creatures, and items will be among these along with some of the Dcezilo legends and myths. Most of these things I'll address at the end of the chapters.

Remember this is only a prologue so it is short. Longer chapters will come as I get into the story.

---

Keletria Spherus is set on Bota Magna. This story does not take place in the current Bionicle time frame, but 60,000 years before Mata Nui fell to Aqua Magna. The only part of Mata Nui that they can see in the sky is the Red Star on his upper back. My description of Bota Magna is most likely not exact to the cannon planet but I modified it to fit the story better.

Chapter 1: A New World; New Legends

**Prologue Open:**

Our world is a lush, live planet full of diversity and life. Encompassing the equator and extending to both the north and south is the grand jungle that circles our world. Clearing away the trees from below are numerous lakes and rivers that dot the jungle and supply it and the rest of the planet with its life-giving waters. Breaking through the high jungle treetops are jagged, towering mountains of stone that loom from above. Down from the mountains run plains of rock slabs that create rocky plains laden with rich minerals and gems. To the extreme north and south are snow covered forests and ice covered mountains. While underneath the land are many extensive tunnels that honey comb through the rich earth creating a virtual labyrinth. Boiling up from the core comes hot lava which erupts from majestic and dangerous volcanoes. And high above the forests, volcanoes and mountains are billowing clouds that circle our world's atmosphere bringing us the rains from the heavens.

Yes, our world is a thriving gem full of life in an otherwise dead sea of stars. The waste-world above and its water-flooded sister remind us of this truth. From afar the red-star watches us making sure we never forget to be thankful for our bounty. But we must never forget that this world is not ours for the taking, we share it with all our neighbors; from the smallest Greta spider to the largest of the Guardian Spirits. If it wasn't for the spirits we would have been orphaned to fend for ourselves in this world of life and death but under their protection we live in peace.

We are the Dcezilo. Created to live, grow and learn we are the children of the spirits and the elements. Though our elementals are each unique and separate, we are united. Whether being Fire, Plasma, Water, Gravity, Ice, Earth, Air Magnetism, Stone, Iron, Lightning, Jungle, or Sonics we live and work as one. In honor of our celestial guardians who came from the red-star above we have named our world: Keletria Spherus.

The Guardian Spirits govern our world and the elements within it. Each a force of strength, courage, and wisdom.

Born from the fire and plasma of Keletria's core came Taizar, the great Phalsym Wyrm. His form is long and lean like that of a Cempre Serpent; seven pairs of wings line with body with an equal amount of legs that allow him to swim through the hot plasma below or skim the skies above. Though he has a fierce some form he is a patient and wise spirit with a vast knowledge of this world and those beyond.

Gathered from the rain basins and rivers came Moaro, the Droum Lipioka. Swift, sure and as dangerous as a flood she teaches us to be strong and not to fear in her harsh yet motherly way. Flowing with the rivers she was granted form in three lupine creatures, tall beasts each representing a different attribute of her element. Her sleek silver form symbolizes peaceful waters that heal the wounded land and give life, her ravaging black form symbolizes the dangers of her element, and her last form is a hazy watery form symbolizes water's unpredictability.

Formed out of the ice and snow appeared the ever changing Khryos. A being unique from most of its brethren as it does not take the full form of the beast. Instead he carries himself on four massive hooves while keeping his upper self very close to our forms; a Keltri Centri. His personality is as shifting as the snows for the mountains; sometimes as gentle as a snowflake but yet can easily change to that of a fierce blizzard.

Created from the high winds was the Erglu Leum, Rixu. With wings that can soar the skies and four great paws to prod the earth she is as comfortable on the ground as she is in the air. Joyful and carefree she is also a powerful and majestic creature who knows the various healing magics of the winds.

Protius, the Roks Leum arose from the stone plains taking the form of a great beast with a fiery mane and twined tails. Large plates of armor cover his hide allowing him to hide virtually anywhere by changing the color of the plates to match his surroundings. Protective and vigilant, he is constantly roaming the plains searching for any dangers that could disturb our perpetual peace.

From the very womb of the Keletria grew the great Gyn Vituka; Syhiro. His large form is composed of earth, stone, metal and crystals strung together to form a great giant. Though the largest of the Guardian Spirits he is extremely quiet and gentle. Unable to move for fear of harming us he remains still within the great Irozan Mountain.

Brought into existence from the jungle itself was Touda. A Houta Wyr with scales that cut through the deep jungle foliage, three pairs of wings that split from his hood, and a long horn on the tip of his head. Silent and cold he prefers to avoid the other Spirits; making him a loner by nature.

The thundering lightning was brought together into Zeiyr, the Mua Yinx of lightning and sound. Like Khryos she doesn't take the full form of the beast, but possess a feline form from the waist down. Wings replace her arms allowing her to soar the sky as easily as Rixu. An extremely quiet spirit, she stays above the clouds watching over all and guiding us in the ways of enlightenment.

As long as we follow the wisdom of our guardians and remain steadfast we will never have to fear the darkness that haunts the universe. But. Just one false step off this path, one minor failure can destroy us all.

**Prologue Close.**

To be continued. . .

**Now for the start of the Keletria Spherus dictionary:**

**The Creatures of Bota Magna:** Bota Magna has a wide variety of creatures. These creatures can range from being completely organic, partially organic and mechanical, and some are rare completely mechanical.

**Waste-World: **A simple term for Bara Magna.

**Water-Flooded Sister:** A simple term for Aqua Magna.

**Greta Spider: **A small organic spider that inhabits Bota Magna. Completely harmless, it is the smallest creature on the planet.

**Dcezilo:** The main inhabitants of Bota Magna. Similar to Matoran they were created by the Great Beings for a special task. Brought into being out of the very elements themselves they possess innate Elemental Powers much more concentrated than Matoran which allows them to use their elemental power; only to a limited degree. The more they practice the stronger the elementals within them become. Some of the Dcezilo are akin with more than one element, though the limit does seem to be two. They are bio-mechanical like Matoran but are taller and much stronger. But unlike Matoran; Dcezilo are not destined to change forms and will always remain Dcezilo. . .**(To be continued)**

**Phalsym Wyrm:** Like the Kanohi Dragon of the Matoran universe, the Phalsym Wyrm is a draconic type of beast. Only one exists and was created specifically by the Great Beings.

**Cempre Serpent: **A long deadly snake-like creature with two horns on its head and a set of saber-like fangs. It is known to leap from the trees of the jungle, striking its prey with a toxic venom.

**Droum Lipioka: **Though these three lupine beasts seem separate they act as one and can combine into a Cerberus like beast. Only one exists and was created specifically by the Great Beings.

**Keltri Centri: **Much like a centaur in mythology, the Keltri Centri is a half horse beast. Only one exists and was created specifically by the Great Beings.

**Erglu Leum: **The Erglu Leum bares a resemblance to a mythological griffin; only one exists and was created specifically by the Great Beings.

**Roks Leum: **The Roks Leum is a lion like beast with a fiery mane and two whip like tails that can twine together and whip out with massive force. Only one exists and was created specifically by the Great Beings.

**Gyn Vituka: **It is a massive titan; only one exists and was created specifically by the Great Beings.

**Houta Wyr: **A large feathered serpent; only one exists and was created specifically by the Great Beings.

**Mua Yinx: **The Mua Yinx bares a resemblance to the Sphinxes of mythology. Only one exists and was created specifically by the Great Beings.

**As you may have noticed there is not a Guardian Spirit for each element. Some guardians represent two elements. Who they are will be revealed gradually. More information on the ****Dcezilo civilization will also be given in later chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2: Serdri’s Venture: Part 1

The Legend of Keletria Spherus

By Fatala

I wasn't really sure where I should start so I randomly picked one of the main characters to start with. Each of the main characters will have multiple chapters divided into different parts. The first part of each character's chapter will be an introduction, sometimes short, to give readers a feeling for each one. Later chapters will have more on them and how their lives slowly start to be intermingled. Then comes the real fun. Heh, I have lots of chapters in mind so this should be a very looooong fan fic.

At the end of each chapter I will be adding to the Keletria Spherus dictionary and also be adding sections with important locations and bios of characters that are important or semi important to the plot. New information will be added as it is mentioned in each chapter.

Chapter 2: Serdri's Venture; Part 1

The never melting snow and ice of Kol Ath Peak greeted all that came to climb its slops. Welcoming though the soft snow appeared, the Dcezilo knew not to underestimate the mountain. Avalanches and sudden blizzards were all part of the mountain's mysterious charm that drew many. But not many dared to climb its slops without a purpose; that purpose was usually to reach the crystal library of Emlia Fourvax. High atop the mountain it stood like a faceted gem, high crystal walls of ice creating its almost cathedral-like structure that held knowledge and insight for those who sought it.

Beyond the ordinate doors laid the grand main hall. Crystal walls ascended several stories into the air, held aloft by rowed columns of ice holding up the domed ceiling. Light filtered through the clear roofed ice alighting the area for all. Corridors flowed from the library's main hall leading to the many observatories and meditation rooms that laid deeper within the extensive library. Each part of the massive structure was expertly carved and placed in such a way that it make the rooms seem to glow with an unnatural light even in the dead of night. To most Dcezilo this was a place of peace and enlightenment. But to Seidri it was nothing more than a cold ice clad prison.

He had been raised in these crystal halls as long back as he could remember, being taught the duties of a scribe. Once taught by the best, he was now considered one of them. Seidri could remember and repeat back or write down nearly everything he had ever heard, read, or seen. Having such a precise mind made him a much needed part of the library. But he didn't see it that way; he was a prisoner nothing more. Sure he did have skills that helped him in his job but it was never what he wanted.

The thing that kept him there wasn't the other scribes, sages, astrologers or the studying students but himself, at least partially. With unnaturally weak legs walking anywhere always took a lot out of him making others treat him like a fragile child. Sure it was tiring but Seidri could take care of himself, he was tired of being babied. One of theses days he was gonna finally get out of there and see the world. He had already worked up a good record of escapes but was usually caught in Kopor and brought back to the library.

It wasn't like he completely hated his home; he could never hate it. All he wanted was to get out more and have a chance to prove himself but that usually only got him in trouble. Even though he had been scolded by many, including his childhood friends it only made him yearn freedom more. But soon he'd have an opportunity that he wouldn't be able to pass up.

---

"Are you really sure about this?" a grey and green Dcezilo asked as he eyed Seidri.

"Your kidding me right? I've been wanting to get away from this place forever!" he answered back as he took his friends courier satchel. Seidri could feels its weight as he swung it over his white shoulder. By his estimation there had to be at least three or four tomes inside, probably the ones he had finished going through a couple eacos ago.

"But you've never gone beyond Kopor and these books have to go all the way to Ragelu. To get there you'll have to get to Cambicu, that's on the other side of the Qasnu Marsh." his friend said, his brown eyes watched Seidri obviously unsure if he should let his friend do this.

"So? I've walked these corridors enough times to take me to the Zakier Plains and back ten time over. Besides Cloadus all you'll have to do is stay in my room out of site 'til I get back. I was suppose to translate a tome, so they know not to bother me for at least a good ten eacos. Nobody will know the difference."

"And what about Lupa? If she gets wind of this she'll hang us both!" Cloadus knew the female Dcezilo astrologer was Seidri's friend but she had wicked temper that he had experienced more than once.

"Lupa can toss me into a pit full of Kestrays after this and I'll still be happy as can be." he laughed with a smile on his face. Cloadus didn't laugh but only let out a winded sigh as he finally gave in.

"Ok, ok. But remember; be on time. You have four eacos to get there. Courier duty isn't all fun and games if you don't move fast enough you loose business. Just follow the route on the map and you should have no trouble. You can take a Skalio ferry once you reach the Tryel Canal. Take that as far as you can, it should bring you nearly all the way to Cambicu. I also marked a short cut to the telepad you'll need to take. Once you drop the books off come back as fast as possible. I just hope the Guardian Spirits grant us luck."

"Of course they will." Seidri said taking the map and rolling it up. With that they quietly snuck through the corridors to one of the upper floors. At this time of night the library was eerily silent as everyone else was in their chambers studying the stars, reading tomes or sleeping. The black and white Dcezilo led Cloadus to a window at the end of the hall. Opening it they looked down at the snow that was far below them.

"Your gonna jump?!" Cloadus asked in shock nearly forgetting to keep his voice down.

"Shh! Keep it quiet." Seidri shushed his friend. "It's not that high, besides I've been practicing." he said turning back to window.

"Practicing? Practicing what?" he dared to ask as Seidri climbed out on the ledge. He had a feeling he'd regret asking.

"This." With a daredevil smile Seidri let go and jumped off the ledge. His friend watched in near horror as his friend went plummeting towards the ground far below. But as he got closer to the ground Seidri concentrated, his decent sharply slowed and he landed easily with barely a sound. A wide grin slid back on his face as he looked back up at the now relieved Cloadus giving him a big thumbs up.

Truthfully Seidri wasn't sure it was gonna work. He had been using what small bits of the gravity element he knew he possessed for sometime, but this was the first time he used it for anything besides making himself lighter to help his weak legs. At least now he knew he could repel gravity to a certain degree. With that in mind the black and white Dcezilo disappeared into the night.

---

Seidri's blue eyes surveyed the landscape before him. Like always nothing by snow greeted him as he made his way down the Kol Ath Peak. He had already planned his route, he'd sneak around the outskirts of Kopor 'til he got deep into the Fioe Snow Forest, then he'd hop on to Cloadus' route and follow it the rest of the way towards Ragelu. That way he wouldn't be spotted by the villagers who knew him and dragged back to Emlia Fourvax like so many times before. It sounded like the perfect plan in his mind.

"Leaving your duties again scribe?" came a question that seemed to float through the air, it made Seidri stop cold. The snow seemed to whip up around him, blown by a cold breeze. He didn't need to look around to know who had asked the question; even if he had looked he would have seen no one just empty snow drifts. The snow to his right then began to shift and flow 'til it started to come up and mold into a form that all the Dcezilo knew.

Khyros looked down at Seidri as his large form walked over to the smaller Dcezilo. All Seidri could offer the ice guardian was a sheepish smile as the guardian's hooves moved soundlessly over the snow. He watched the ice spirit warily knowing how Khyros' personality could shift the same way as soft snowflakes could suddenly whip up into a fierce blizzard. Khyros personality and actions sometimes seemed to flip flop over a couple hours. Sometimes the Keltri Centri would help him other times he'd bring him right back to the library. Seidri hoped the ice guardian was in an understanding mood tonight. Though the snow fell gently the look on Khyros' face seemed undecided on what he was gonna do.

The guardian spirit watched Seidri a long moment before letting out a winded sigh. "You just can't be happy in the library can you?" he asked crossing his two upper arms, his voice sounding very paternal as he wait for what the black and white Dcezilo was gonna say.

"How can I be happy locked away from the world and treated like a fragile ice sculpture that's in a lava flow? This time I finally get a chance to see at least some of Keletria Spherus besides ice and snow." Seidri said hoping to compel the ice spirit to let him continue.

Seidri had a different argument every time Khyros found him trying to sneak away, yet they always came back to the same thing. Once more the large spirit sighed before his expression softened.

"Doesn't look like I can change your mind." he noted catching the Dcezilo off guard. "Maybe sometime in the outside world will do you some good." the Keltri Centri added with an almost knowing smile. A cocky smile spread over his face at knowing that Khyros wasn't gonna stop him this time.

"Thanks Khyros!" Seidri smiled as he slipped past the guardian spirit, running with a renewed burst of energy. With a chuckled Khyros shook his head as he watched Seidri take off down the mountain. Maybe this 'trip' would do the restless Dcezilo some good.

To be continued. . .

Now that you've all met Seidri I'll let you choose who you will meet next. Pick an element, besides Light or Darkness. (Examples: Fire, Water, Lightning, Plasma, etc…) Whichever is picked will be introduced in the next chapter.

I definitely have to thank Nobility and Dragontiger12. Thank you for the inspiring reviews. This story might start out slow but I hope I can keep both of you intrigued and that more people will enjoy my original Bionicle story arc and the new characters.

* * *

Below is the new information about the characters, terms, and locations mentioned in the chapter.

**Character Bios:**

**Name: **Seidri

**Gender: **Male

**Elements: **Ice/Gravity

**Armor Colors: **White/Black

**Eye Color: **Blue

**Job: **Scribe; but skirts his duty to trade places with Cloadus doing Courier service.

**Traits: **Independent, rebellious, seeks freedom, adventurous/Irresponsible, flaky, reckless.

**Home:** Live in the Emlia Fourvax.

**Bio: **A talented student with a gift for translating and reading the signs of the land and sky, Seidri was raised in seclusion in the crystal library of Emlia Fourvax. Though raised in silence Seidri wishes nothing more than to break out of the secure walls of the sanctuary to see the outside world. Having lived in the Emlia Fourvax he knows everything about it including the easiest ways to 'escape' undetected. Many time he has dreamed of running away but is still working up the courage to do so. In the meantime he is happy to trade places with his friend, Cloadus, and run Courier duties to the Kopor Village. But his attempts to leave also put him at odds with Lupa, one of his childhood friends who was raised with him.

---

**Name: **Cloadus

**Gender: **Male

**Elements:** Lightning/Air

**Armor Colors:** Grey/Green

**Eye Color: **Brown

**Job: **Courier

**Traits:** Responsible, relaxed, prompt/Disconcerted, reticent.

**Home:** Lives in Cambicu, but travels everywhere.

**Bio: **Cloadus and Seidri became fast best friends since they first met. Though Cloadus does let his friend take over some of his duties, on occasion, he is always reluctant to do so. But this doesn't stop Seidri into talking him into it; though he usually regrets it when Lupa finds out.

**---**

**Name: **Lupa

**Gender: **Female

**Elements: **Ice

**Armor Colors: **White/Light Blue

**Eye Color: **Pink

**Job:** Astrologer

**Traits: **Analytical, precise, orderly/Overcritical, pedantic, nervous.

**Home: **Live in the Emlia Fourvax.

**Bio: **Though raised in the Emlia Fourvax like Seidri she sees the library in a different light. To her it is a place of intellectual freedom where she can study and watch the stars above in peace. She constantly berated Seidri on his lukewarm attitude towards his work and his constant attempts to leave. But she only does so because she cares for her friend and doesn't want to see him get hurt. Of course Seidri just hates this 'babying' much to her displeasure.

**---**

**Name: **Khyros

**Gender: **Male

**Elements:** Ice

**Armor Colors:** White/Pale Grey

**Eye Color: **Amber

**Job: **Guardian Spirit

**Traits:** Intuitive, benevolent, parental/Contradiction.

**Home: **Kol Ath Peak

**Bio: **Khyros watches over the Dcezilo that live in the north from within the snows that fall and rest on the Kol Ath Peak. His personality can be as shifting and unpredictable as the snows from the mountain; sometimes as gentle as a snowflake but can easily change to that of a fierce blizzard.

* * *

**Keletria Spherus Dictionary:**

**Technology:** The level of technology on Bota Magna fluctuates depending on the city or village your in. Some cities incorporate technology into everything while others only use it for comfort or necessity. The most technological cities are Ragelu and Dios while Etelath has the least technology. Lights and simple technologies such as that exist in all cities while more advanced equipment such as telepads are only used to connect the crystal city of Voxdol and the air cities of Ragelu and Dios to the city of Cambicu which acts as a central hub for them. Though technology is more advanced than those on Bara Magna or in the Matoran Universe, the Dcezilo have created a stable balance between the organic and inorganic.

**Eaco:** Dcezilo measurement of time equaling one day.

**Kestray: **A vicious creature that is known to attack anything that comes in their territory. They look like a cross between a crocodile and a wolverine.

**Skalio: **A half organic, half bio-mechanical creature that bares a resemblance to a Plesiosaur.

**Telepads: **Telepads are platforms linked together that allow travelers to travel long distances to cities normally out of reach.

* * *

**Important Locations:**

**Kol Ath Peak: **Not far from the Kopor Village is the mountain of Khryos, Kol Ath Peak. A mountain that is as unpredictable as its Guardian Spirit. To reach to top of the peak requires a guide or a extensive knowledge of the mountain, otherwise the snow may lead you on a never ending chase.

**Emlia Fourvax:** On the high top of Kol Ath Peak is the ice crystal library of Emlia Fourvax. Scribes, sages, and prophets call these crystal walls their home. Their lives are dedicated to observation, study, and predicting future events and unlocking the mysteries of the past.

**Kopor Village:** Far to the north in the Fioe Snow Forest lies the secluded village of Kopor. Although a small village many come to it to enjoy the Fioe Snow Forest and the snow slopes of Kol Ath Peak. It helps many scholars, archivist and their couriers to reach the Emlia Fourvax.

**Ragelu and Dios: **Floating amongst the clouds above are the magical and technological cities of Ragelu and Dios. Created with the knowledge and power of Zeiyr and Rixu the cities defy gravity as they slowly circle Bota Magna. The cities are known for their white stone structures and great gem laden temples but the most magnificent is the Temple of Halera on Dios. Dcezilo who come to the cities are welcomed with the quiet silence that its resident scholars and archivist enjoy.

**Cambicu: **Spanning the tall hills that dot the Omneli Jungle is Cambicu. The city is known for its exotic ruins that outdate the creation of the Dcezilo, creating an aura of mystery in the otherwise technological city.

**Qasnu Marsh:** Beneath the jungle trees of the Omneli Jungle are many marshes and swamps, the greatest one is the Qasnu Marsh. The wet, unstable ground is just one of the dangers that await the careless who do not respect its unseen power.

**Zakier Ice Plains:** In the farthest regions of the south stretches the Zakier Ice Plains. Unlike its northern cousin, the landscape of the ice plains is harsher than any desert and more dangerous than any swamp. No Dcezilo has ever dared to try to cross the Zakier Ice Plains and they do not know what lies within.

**Tryel Canal: **The Tryel Canal is the largest and longest river on Bota Magna. It supplies life to the jungle, and water to the many rivers; what water crests over its banks helps to feed the swamps wet grounds. Some Dcezilo have set up Turgal ferries that us the Tryel Canal to reach other cities around Bota Magna.

**Fioe Snow Forest: **The Fioe Snow Forest is a winter wonderland. White snow covers the otherwise green landscape creating a scene much different than anywhere else on Bota Magna.

* * *

**Please show your enjoyment and luff for the story by reviewing. ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3: Honno's Life: Part 1

The Legend of Keletria Spherus

By Fatala

I am sorry to my readers for the months long delay on all my stories. At the end of last year I lost my grandma, since then I've been struggling to get back my muses. Some of the time I feel half-dead wanting to do nothing but drown in doing nothing. Its hard but I'm slowly coming back to life. Hopefully I can get back to my other muses and update my other fanfics.

Chapter 2: Honno's Life; Part 1

High above the afternoon suns could not be hidden even by the Irozan Mountain's massive peak. Bright, harsh rays beat down on to the Amox Slates. Black, grey and tan slabs of stone soaked up the heat and light making themselves hot to the touch. Yet to the few types of wildlife that roamed the stone plains, the heat was a mere nuisance. Sands that had been scrapped off the massive flat boulders were picked up by the faint wind carrying it away. Tri-clawed paws easily dug deeper into the hard surface, every once and awhile a flat snout would sniff at the hole that was being dug.

This Laglo was not the only one digging and scrapping at the ground; at least seven or eight more were nearby. One of the herd raised it head letting out a snorting bellow before it resumed digging, its long claws scooping out even more stone. None of the herd stopped to see what the bellow was about, but it did draw the attention of someone else nearby.

Not far from the herd underneath a makeshift shelter, which offered only a small bit of shade from the scorching suns, was a lone Dcezilo. His armor was shaded a light tan which almost appeared white when in the sunlight, accented with areas of bright red. At hearing the Laglo's bellow, he got up from his hot yet comfortable position. Grabbing a nearby satchel, he swung it over his shoulder before making his way over to the Laglo.

Honoo wasn't interested in what the Laglo had found, at least not the Zatik root it's triumphant bellow signaled. The Dcezilo instead wanted the ores and other bits of valuables the herd animals had dug up while searching for the roots they so enjoyed. He picked up the larger pieces of metal and minerals, putting them into his bag to sort through them later.

"Good work, Cas." he said patting the larger beast on the side. 'Cas' groaned happily at the praise. Before Honno had time to go back to the shade another Laglo bellowed causing him to head over to that one. For a herder like him, this was just a normal, ordinary day.

Normally the Amox Slates was not where a herder would bring his animals to roam especially during the day. However, Laglo were not like Shipel and Talaf that had to be watched constantly; they were strong, able animals but not very profitable. Unlike the two other primary herding species, they produced no marketable good. But that didn't matter to Honoo; he got by just fine, besides he had more use for the metals that the Laglo turned up instead of just to sell.

---

After a long, hot day, the suns began to set bringing the cool shadows of night, which seemed to drain the rocky slates of all the heat they had accumulated during the day. The small herd of Laglo was no longer digging into the dark and tan rocks, slowly their large bodies tramped under the darkening skies. Sharp cliffs of the Irozan Mountain looked down on the small group as they slowly approached. Honoo followed the herd he tended to from a distance making sure that none straggled too far behind. Over his shoulder was swung his satchel and the makeshift shelter he had put up to hide under during the day.

Even though he followed to keep the herd in line his mind wasn't on his task; at least not 100%. His eyes were trained on the Laglo and the mountain that slowly loomed higher and higher in front of them. Amber eyes peered up at the steep mountain up to the moon rising to its apex in the sky.

Unknown to the herd ahead; a predator was lurking, waiting for a 'meal' to pass by. The Laglo passed by without a clue that the dangerous creature lurked just below the rocky surface. Such large creatures were too big to be considered food, but the Dcezilo was just the perfect size. Having sized up the prospect of a meal, the blue-silvery scaled beast slithered beneath the ground easily carving its way through the slates as it followed Honoo.

To the scaly beast, he was a perfect target. Being far enough away from the herd that he could be snatched up and drug below the slates before the herd would be able to react. As it got closer, it moved up just below the surface. Its saw-like scales easily slicing their way without making a sound. Honoo's strides were still even and steady following the herd at an almost leisurely pace.

Suddenly, without any warning the Nyorei burst forth from the slates, its slick serpentine body seemed to fly from the ground. A growling snarl came from it as it spread its quad-split jaws revealing rows of razor edged teeth. It was about to clamp its vice-like maw on to the Dcezilo but Honoo wasn't about to let his armor be bitten into.

He had known he was being followed even before the Nyorei decided to strike. When the beast was about to tear into him he pulled out a long pole from the shelter equipment on his back. Though he had stopped it's attack, the only thing between him and the beast was the single metal pole. Honoo took several steps back as the weight of the Nyorei pushed him back.

The attack did not go unnoticed by the herd. With angry bellows they raced back to help their shepard. The tan and red Dcezilo struggled as the serpentine beast thrashed and writhed. Its tail whipped at him trying to knock him down or at least get his hands to release the pole. Should the Nyorei be able to do that it could easily get the upper hand on Honoo.

Unable to keep his current footing Honoo took another step back, only to slip backwards. Seizing the opportunity the Nyorei released its jaws, ready to lunge at him. 'Dumb beast' thought Honoo as the Nyorei realized its mistake. With the slip, his body turned swiftly bringing up his other leg to kick away the serpent. Crashing to the ground a couple feet away it reared it head, giving a furious hissing growl ready to attack again. However, the herd was not going to allow another attack.

Before it could attempt another strike, the leader of the herd angrily trampled the Nyorei under its clawed feet. The snake like creature didn't stand a chance as it was harshly trodden by the much bigger creature. Once sure that it was dead, the Laglo ceased its trampling. Honoo who was back up on his feet walked over to the Laglo and now deceased Nyorei.

"Relax, that's more than enough." he said patting the still agitated Laglo's snout. Instead of just leaving the dead Nyorei, he lifted it up on to its back. "Easy Kuro." Honno said to the still uneasy Laglo. He left Kuro alone for a moment to get the supplies he dropped during the attack. With that, he came back over. "Ok, let's get going." he said coaxing him to move and take his place at the front of the herd. Unlike before, he stayed at the front of the herd leading them the rest of the way back.

It was night before they arrived at a small hut; next to the hut was a larger corral area. Honoo took down the Nyorei before letting the herd into the corral. Shutting and locking the gate, he grabbed the serpent, dragging it towards the back of the hut.

Despite it being late, Honno was not quite done yet. Taking the creature's corpse, he tossed it on to a small table near some knives and other tools. Without wasting time, he began to skin the reptilian monster, making sure not to damage the scales. Though the Nyorei scales were normally hard enough to dig through the slates they were not as strong once the creature was dead.

Once he had the whole hide removed, he was ready to finish removing anything else useful when his attention was drawn away by a familiar voice.

"Still working at this unhaleo solu. It's surprising how devoted you are for a slacker." Honno looked up to see the silhouette of another Dcezilo leaning against the corral fence. A sharp snort was the only reply the visitor got as Honno turned his attention back to the scaly pelt on the table.

At the tan and red Dcezilo's 'response' he gave a shrug before moving closer. "I guess I shouldn't expect a 'good to see you' or a friendly 'hi'." The visitor's blue and black armor became visible as he moved closer into the small amount of light that allowed Honno to see what he was working on. Grey orbs looked from him down to the Nyorei pelt on the table. "At least I got a better reception than he got."

"Don't be to sure. I could let Kuro chase you outta here. Very doubtable that you'd end up any better." He said holding the knife looking tool towards his visitor with a glare.

"Whoa, easy. Sheesh are all the residents of the slates as irritable as you." the other Dcezilo said taking a step back away from the shape instrument.

"I wouldn't know Gylo. Never meet anyone else stupid enough to live out here." he said putting down the tool to pick up another. This one looked like a flat board, as he ran it over the scale it began to polish and clean them.

"Eh, true enough. Heck, I won't even come out here until the suns go down. I don't know how you do it." Honno glance over to Gylo who was looking at the various weapons and tool hanging near the workbench.

"Remember I'm an irritable, stupid, slacker." was the grumbled reply.

"You forgot anti-social."

"Heh. No that is just for you."

"Ouch, that hurt." Gylo said mimicking a pained look before it feel flat. "I don't see why you are so stubborn, if you sold all the tools you've made over the yomu you wouldn't need to be a herder." It was true what the trader Dcezilo said. All the time Honno had spent out with his herd and collecting the scraps of metal and stone were for the tools and weapons he constructed from them. It was not a job, merely a hobby; one that he was very good at yet he refused to sell any of the pieces. He wouldn't consider himself sentimental but each one was a unique work of art.

'Something you would know nothing of.' he thought glancing irritably at Gylo who was about to touch a long dagger. However, before his fingers could touch the perfectly polished surface they were smacked away by Honno.

"Look but don't touch." he said before he took the finished pelt and rolled it up neatly making sure the scales fell evenly so as not to scratch each other. "Now if we can finish the business you came here for." His orange panes looked back at the trader who was nursing his hand.

"Ah, yes I guess that's why I tracked out here anyways." saying this Gylo lead Honno towards the front of his hut where his cart and Kasugat were waiting. "Now I have the usual supplies you look for and some extras that I think you'll also be interested in." he said unloading some various crates and jars.

Honno knew exactly what was in each one. One of the jars held healing ointment; he could smell it even from paces away; though the smell may be horrible, it was one of the finest healing agents made. A couple others held fresh water; such a valuable item in the slates could never be forgotten. Then there were the crates that held fresh fruit and herbs from Etelath. All together, it would last him a good arit.

"That's all the usual supplies. Now I know what you'll say, but just have a look at what I have before you make up you mind." Gylo had gone back into his normal 'act', as the 'helpful' merchant. Honno just rolled his eyes; he was always trying to push something new on him, even if it was worthless. A recluse he may be but he wasn't stupid. Regardless of what Gylo said, he knew exactly what he wanted; his normal supplies nothing more or less. Yet despite this, he decided to humor the trader, just once and see what he had.

Coming from the other side of the cart Gylo held a sack in his hand, which he held triumphantly. "Now here is something you should like my friend." with that, he poured some of the sack's contents into his hand. His grey orbs watched Honno's reaction seeing if he had peaked the stubborn Dcezilo interest.

Honno came closer his face betraying nothing as he picked up to inspect one of the gems. The bag Gylo had presented was just of gems and crystals of various sizes, shapes, and colors. Unlike the ones the Laglo managed to scrap up these was much higher quality even in their natural, uncut forms.

"After admiring your works I remembered that I had these from my last trip to Voxdol. Each one comes straight from the Kakel Labyrinth, gemmed wonders use surface types rarely see. Now just imagine if you used these on your next project." Despite Honno's impassive face, he knew he had him.

Hearing that Honno straightened up putting down the smoky yellow crystal he had been inspecting. Gylo continued to watch him, a confident smile now on his face. Snorting Honno turned back to the hut, disappearing inside for a minute before returning with a large bag.

"Here's your trade." he said dropping the bag. Opening it, Gylo could see the multitude of pelts from Nyorei, Talfa, and Berija. "These for the normal supplies." he said closing up the bag so the scaled and furred skins were out of view. "I'll add this one in for the crystals." Honno finished holding up the pelt he had just finished polishing. The herder knew that Gylo would not be able to say no. Even though pelts were not a much-demanded item, many wealthy Dcezilo collected them for their rarity and beauty.

"Once more it has been a great pleasure doing business with you Honno we should do it more often." he said giving a bow before handing over the sack.

"Don't even think about it." Honno said as Gylo gathered up his new merchandise. "Seeing you once an arit is more than enough to tax my nerves." he groaned. Thankfully, with Gylo's departure he would have another arit of solitude to himself. At least one good thing came from the annoying Dcezilo's 'visit' he finally had what he needed to finish one of his projects that had been collecting dust for close to seven arits. Now he finally had the last piece needed.

No sleep would come tonight as he took out the smoky yellow gem he had been admiring. He would finish it tonight.

To be continued. . .

**As with the last chapter, I'll let you choose who you will meet next. Pick an element, besides Light or Darkness. (Examples: Fire, Water, Lightning, etc…) Whichever is picked will be introduced in the next chapter.**

**So far, we've done Ice, Gravity, Plasma, and Stone. Who will you choose for the next chapter?**

**Thanks for the review Dragontiger12. I'm glad you like it so far. As for the names, they usually just come from the top of my head or I look at stuff around me and jumble the letters 'til I get something I like. Heh, it works.**

* * *

Below is the new information about the characters, terms, and locations mentioned in the chapter.

**Character Bios:**

**Name: **Honoo

**Gender: **Male

**Elements: **Stone/Plasma

**Armor Colors: **Light Tan/Red

**Eye Color: **Orange

**Job: **Herder, yet is also a skilled craftsman.

**Traits: **Intuitive, loyal, honest, courageous, self-disciplined/Intransigence, lack of sympathy, hotheaded.

**Home:** Lives at the foot of Irozan Mountain on the end of the Amox Slates.

**Bio: **Rough and wild, that both describes the Amox Slates and Honoo who sees them as part of his home. Being a herder out in the Slates can be very dangerous, but Honoo is always up for the challenge. Like any good shepard, he guards his herds with his life and has trained himself in order to defend them.

---

**Name: **Gylo

**Gender: **Male

**Elements: **Water

**Armor Colors: **Blue/Black

**Eye Color: **Grey

**Job: **Merchant/Trader

**Traits: **Sociable, practical, ambitious/Selfish, crafty, self-centered.

**Home: **Originally from Gavleer but travels everywhere to sell and trade goods.

**Bio: **Though not the first Dcezilo to trust, he is a good businessman. With a good memory and even better business sense he has learn to make a profit off most anything.

* * *

**Keletria Spherus Dictionary:**

**Laglo: **Laglo are large herding beast. Massive creature with large flat snouts used to sniff out food. They have large lumbering bodies with no tails; their legs are thick to support their weigh. While their back feet consist of hooves, their front feet have five massive claws designed for digging into hard stone. Though hardy and able to withstand extreme temperatures, they are rarely herded since they produce nothing of value.

**Shipel: **A small herd animal, which are popular for their ability to give eggs and their use in pollinating flowers and plants. It is easy to spot them with their bright yellow and purple colorings. These creatures are insects that fly using four fluffy wings, which are used to also store and transplant pollen. Kept together in hives they give large quantities of eggs, which are a delicacy.

**Talaf: **This breed of herd animal is mainly kept for their ability to give milk. A medium size creature with short fur. These six-legged creatures are known for their habit to wonder off. Only dedicated herders with sharp-eyes will be able to control a herd.

**Nyorei: **Nyorei are large scaled serpents that live under the Amox Slates. To weave through the hard rocks they constantly vibrate their scales, the vibrating made them much stronger then they actually are. Most consider its jaws the most dangerous part of the creature since its jaws can split four ways. Yet their scales are precious especially since it is rare for anyone to get a pelt and survive.

**Unhaleo: **Translates roughly into ungodly.

**Solu: **Dcezilo measurement of time equaling one hour.

**Yomu: **Dcezilo measurement of time meaning years.

**Kasugat: **A small pony like creature used as a beast of burden because of their strength. Their backs and legs are covered in hard armor while the rest is fur. Though strong, they are very docile creatures.

**Arit: **Dcezilo measurement of time equaling one month.

**Talfa: **Another dangerous creature that lives on the Amox Slates is the Talfa. Talfa are large scorpion looking insects, their outer body is composed of massive plates of stone and crystal that they gain by eating the slates. With two massive pinchers and a tangle of snake-like tails, they are most known for their deadly poison. The only weak point is their bellies that are only covered by soft tissues.

**Berija: **Berija are one of the only furry creatures that can withstand the heat of the Amox Slates. Shaped much like a bear, they have a pair of large horns, which jut from their skulls, and boney spines that poke out from its thick fur. Though not as aggressive as Talfa and Nyorei, they can be dangerous if they believe you are entering their territory.

* * *

**Important Locations:**

**Irozan Mountain: **The largest mountain on Bota Magna, is also the mountain where Syhiro 'lives'. Irozan is also known for its rich resources of metal and gems. Mines have dug on the northern and eastern slopes; though they dig deep into the mountain the Dcezilo keep them away from the heart of the mountain where Syhiro lies.

**Amox Slates:** From the base of Mount Irozan down to the Eleiah River runs the Amox Slates. A desert of stone slabs that were created from when Mount Irozan jutted out from the natural earth. Because of this, the Amox Slates share the rich resources that came from the mountain. Though it has a wealth of treasure within not too many Dcezilo live there with the lack of water and harsh sun.

**Etelath Village: **Above one of the smaller swamps connected to the Qasnu Marsh, amongst the vines and treetops is the jungle village of Etelath. Etelath is best known for its beautiful suspended gardens of flora that draw many stunning insects and birds with the sweet aroma.

**Voxdol:** In the heart of the honeycombing passageways of the Kakel Labyrinth is the underground city of Voxdol. Voxdol was created on to of a crystal shaft of stone. Once a hidden city, it can now be accessed easily by teleportation pads that allow Dcezilo to enter and leave without traversing the Kakel Labyrinth.

**Kakel Labyrinth: **Nearly all Dcezilo dread going inside the Kakel Labyrinth for fear of being lost forever in its depths. The honeycombing tunnels that make up the Labyrinth run under the entire planet of Bota Magna. Few passages have been mapped leaving the whole of the Kakel Labyrinth shrouded in mystery.

* * *

**Please show your enjoyment and luff for the story by reviewing. ^_^**


End file.
